


The Week from Hell

by CaptainJojo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Still a bit sad, but it ends up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJojo/pseuds/CaptainJojo
Summary: When Sypha and Trevor leave Alucard, he experiences the stages of grief.Luckily, I'm a sucker for happy endings and the three were meant to be together.I was super mad about the end of S2 so I fixed it for you. You're welcome.





	The Week from Hell

“So you’re back,’ Alucard says slowly, drawing himself up in the vaguest approximation of regal he can still summon. “Was the road too difficult? The monsters too monstrous?”

“Oh shut up, Trevor will say,’ Alucard tells his reflection, readjusting his shirtsleeves and turning three quarters to the side with a soft smile. “And cue the Speaker,’ he opens his arms and slowly winds them around himself, hugging tightly where Sypha would be. His eyes close and for the briefest of moments it’s as though the scenario actually happened and his friends have returned.

It is the second day they’ve been gone.

 

That first day all Alucard did was cry. He went to multiple rooms, some with the intention of cleaning, and others for simple reminiscing, and every one he had simply cried in. He had cried until there were no more tears and he just stopped. He cried in the study, righted the painting of his family- an accomplishment- and then cried until his chest moved in heaving sobs while no tears fell. He had lost everything in one hellish week. And worse, he had seen the last two of those things off to go enjoy their lives together.

They had been gone for one day.

 

By the third day, Alucard was thinking of going after them. He was standing in front of the main door, wondering if he could find them through scent, intuition, logic, magic or maybe there’d be a trail of destruction he could follow. Villages not razed to the ground, but hordes dead on every major road. He would run as a wolf, and as he crested the rise, there would be their wagon, and he’d throw his head back and howl. They would know it was him and Sypha would say “is that Alucard?!” and Trevor would say “It better be” and then he would casually approach.

“You’ve managed to feed yourselves, I’m impressed Belmont.” And cue Sypha hugging him. He sits down and Trevor pretends to be miffed to be interrupted. He calls him a bastard, and they say ‘fuck you’ and the running joke would be that they couldn’t live without each other going forward.

It had been three days. Alucard would not go running back to them. He didn’t go.

 

The fourth day was bargaining. Maybe he’d go as far as the next town. Fly as a bat, see Sypha and Trevor arguing from the sky.

“We should go back,’ Sypha says, ‘I miss him, and you miss him even if you won’t admit it.” “Why would I miss that beautiful bastard? We only knew him for a week!”

“He’s our friend and you’re the one who keeps mentioning him. If you miss him this much we should go back and get him!” Sypha snaps. This is when Alucard turns to his human form and simply appears from the shadows as if summoned.

“I missed you too,’ he says in his silkiest voice, and Sypha hugs him, while Trevor smiles and crosses his arms.

“See, he missed me too,’ Trevor would say, and Alucard would reply “Yes, Fuck you.”

Alucard does not fly to the next town. He cleans up his castle and waits. He wonders, as night falls, if he made the wrong choice. May wonder for the rest of his life.

 

The fifth day is anger. Even if they came back now, they’d have no business having left in the first place. Like Alucard, they should have known the three of them belonged together from the beginning. Sypha knew the prophecy! She knew he was part of them and the three of them were going to do great things together. How could she go with Trevor Belmont of all people and not bring her sleeping savior along? He could understand Trevor wanting Sypha all to himself, but didn’t he and the hunter complete each other? Even if they came back now, Alucard wouldn’t even invite them in.

“Alucard,’ Sypha says, ‘we missed you. We came back because we realized how lost we are without you.”

“I’m doing quite well on my own,’ Alucard says haughtily. “I’m cleaning up the castle and while I am pleased to see you, how long will you be staying?” They cringe away from him. He deserves it.

“Don’t be a bastard,’ Trevor says, stepping forward to defend them both. “We’re back now right? You should be grateful we bothered!”

“I should be grateful?” Alucard hisses, ‘you’re back because you needed me, not because you wanted to be together. I have no time for your silly missions.”

“Then I guess we’ll be going.”

“I suppose you will.”

Alucard does not get out of bed on the fifth day. No one comes to grovel.

 

The sixth day is grief. Alucard gave up the two people who accepted him. Maybe even loved him in their own self destructive childhood-less ways. He sent them away to their deaths while he dies in his home, alone. He doesn’t imagine a scenario on the sixth day because every time he starts one, he goes to the worst depths of his own mind. He ends up lighting candles even after he gets the boiler and electrical systems up and running again. Then he sits in the high backed throne and watches the shadows of the candles dance around the ruins of the great hall. It feels appropriate.

 

He wakes up stiff in his throne on the seventh day and stares at the cheery morning streaming through the trees and into the foyer. Sleeping seated wasn’t great for his back, but he’s half vampire and he’ll heal. The sunlight dapples the hall and he thinks Sypha would think it was beautiful.

“It’s _gorgeous_ ,’ Sypha exclaims joyfully, grabbing her robes as she hurries into the castle, spinning in a sunbeam that streaks across the tile. “No wonder he stayed behind! It is certainly better to be greeted by this morning than by your _musk_ , Trevor!”

This is the best scenario yet, Alucard thinks blearily as Trevor Belmont steps up to the main foyer and shields his eyes against the morning sun.

“I’ll have you know the musk is natural,’ Trevor says sourly, dropping their bags by the front door and stretching languidly. “I take baths. Tons of baths.” He pauses when he sees Alucard. Alucard sits patiently, enjoying this phantasm of reality. This is a good scenario, even if Trevor seems to have noticed he’s not real.

“Alucard!” Sypha beams when she sees him on the throne, ‘I’m glad you are so easy to find, we did not explore the whole castle before and did not want to intrude!”

“Then I wonder at you being here,’ Alucard hisses, and hears the bitterness in his tone that makes both of them pause.

“We came back to get you, you bastard,’ Trevor snaps, taking a few aggressive steps toward him.

“For a mission then?” Alucard asks, feeling the emotions pooling in his gut like lead as he stands, adjusting his shirtsleeves. Time to end this scenario like all the others. With him alone.

“Er, well…”  Trevor looks guilty, and Alucard steels himself for the inevitable disappointment.

“Alucard?” Sypha has stepped up to him, looking hopeful. He turns to her and offers no warmth. He’s doing fine on his own.   

“It is good to see you well, Sypha,’ Alucard concedes, happier to see them than he expected past all the churning emotions in him. He wonders if he’s slowly going mad.

“Yes, you have been well? Making this place a home?” Sypha ventures, looking at him for answers he isn’t giving even if he answers her spoken question.

There’s an awkward pause.

“Oh hell, I’m not going to stand around here,’ Trevor grouses, and Alucard watches him take the stairs two at a time until the three of them are standing together. “Get your bags,’ Trevor orders, ‘we’re burning daylight.”

“And what kind of mission will I automatically be accompanying you on?” He asks Trevor, who is still determining how to bully him into action.

“Shut up and get ready, we’ll brief you on the road.” Trevor gives him a small shove, which moves him exactly zero inches physically, but rocks him to his core mentally.

“Hit me again.’ Alucard offers quietly, not daring to believe they’re actually there.

 “Just go,’ Trevor grumbles, embarrassed.

Sypha would giggle at that under normal circumstances, but there’s something wrong with them, she can tell. She reaches up and touches Alucard’s face gently.

“Adrian,’ she says softly, and it shouldn’t shake him so much to hear her say his given name in that concerned tone. It’s ten times as bad when he feels the solid touch of real flesh against his own.

“I will prepare a bag,’ he says sharply, ready to flee.

Trevor’s hand on his arm surprises him almost more than the others.

“You seem mopier than before,’ Trevor tells him dryly, ‘and that says something.”

“You are so bad at this,’ Sypha groans, her hand sliding off Alucard’s cheek- momentarily frightening him- before it settles onto his chest, where it stays. “Ignore him.”

“Well, it’s the truth. This place looks slightly better, I guess, and he’s even more-‘ a gesture at Alucard’s face. “He looks like he wants to bite me,’ Trevor observes.

“I’d rather bite something a bit cleaner. Like a rat.’ Alucard sniffs, wondering what to feel past the emotional storm, ‘you must be mistaking my expression for one that wants to put a fist in your face. And who wouldn’t want to put a fist in your face? It’s your ground state.”

“Eat shit,’ Trevor scowls.

“Yes, fuck you,’ Alucard agrees.

Trevor chuckles, but Alucard just stares at him and Trevor’s smile vanishes. Sypha watches anxiously.

“Alucard,’ Trevor begins, his hand tightening on the dhampir’s arm.

“Don’t do it,’ Alucard whispers, ready again to turn away.

“Well I am anyway,’ Trevor steps around in front of him. “Then you can get your bag.”

Alucard readies himself for a fist, or banter that he can’t see the friendship through right now. Banter that should be reassuring, but instead throws salt in what he didn’t realize might be a fatal wound. A wound that was bleeding until staunched with a shove, a touch, and a hand on his arm.

The arms that come around him are a surprise. He stands frozen for a moment as Trevor Belmont hugs him- and he does smell a bit- while Sypha crosses her arms and smiles at them both. The arms are warm and the hug is tight and genuine. He opens his mouth, but the hug tightens enough that if he weren’t what he is, the pressure could hurt. As it is, his hands slowly come up to pat Trevor’s back as he makes confused eye contact with Sypha. She shrugs and smiles.

“He missed you,’ Sypha explains.

“There there now, Belmont,’ Alucard begins, mouth on autopilot while his brain catches up. Trevor gives his back a couple hard smacks, then leans back.

“Great. Now we’re done with that. That’s all you get for now, so savor it. Now go get your bag.” Trevor smacks him on the arm. “That’s how men hug,’ he is so very very serious about it.

“Apparently,’ Alucard agrees, lips twitching. “Are we just supposed to pretend that meant nothing?”  
The three look at each other and can’t help laughing.

“You just wanted to hug him,’ Sypha declares, throwing her arms around Alucard seemingly from nowhere. “Well I will hug him as well.”

“We’re not going to group hug are we?” Trevor asks with a scrunch of his nose, like this wasn’t his idea to begin with. Like he didn’t start something that is quickly taking down their walls of apathy and padding of humor.

“I like this idea!” Sypha leans warmly against Alucard’s side and unwinds one arm to hold it out toward Trevor. “Come!”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea,’ Trevor tried to step back.

“Come on, Belmont,’ Alucard held out his other arm, smiling despite himself, ‘it’s only weird if you don’t do it.”

“Fuck you,’ Trevor growled, even as he stepped into their arms. Alucard felt a strong Belmont arm around his back, a small magician’s arm around his waist, and two warm bodies pressed solidly against him. Real, there, and missing him.

Not a scenario Alucard had imagined, but definitely his favorite.

“If you let me go, I’ll get my bag,’ he murmured into Sypha’s hair.

“In a minute,’ Sypha sighed happily, ‘I want to savor this, myself.”

“Don’t make it weird,’ Trevor said into Alucard’s shoulder, and they all laughed.


End file.
